Unique
by cv1491585
Summary: a girl that gets hit by a car and thrown into the past, plz RR! rated R to be safe for later chapters.luv ya'll, it's my first one so don't kill me plz
1. chapter 1

This is my Disclaimer, until I say otherwise; I own NOTHING, besides Courtney!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
'Exams. They suck why do we always have to do them? I have my key right?' she thought to herself, hugging her bags close together and walking fast.  
  
Walking down the street towards her apartment, it wasn't a very warm night unfortunately. But she hoped the jacket would keep her warm.  
  
'This is freaking Florida! It's not supposed to be cold!' She thought to herself, walking faster to beat the cold.  
  
As she walked she listened to the sound of her Doc. Martins against the pavement. She originally had dark brown hair, but it had changed due to the sun, after spending 3 hours a day rowing for crew team. She was not your typical small skinny thing. She was the body double of Marilyn Monroe, in other words a size 16, and proud. But she was tall, 5'8, and was very strong. She had broad shoulders, and strong muscle legs. Rowing does a lot for a person. Now her eyes, they looked brown to most people, but when really looked at, they were brilliant green. She had a small nose, and full lips. Even though she was a bigger girl, she had no "rolls".  
  
As she continued to walk down the street, she heard a car come up behind her. When she turned to look, all she saw was light. She screamed and the world went into it's sleepy blackness. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
She woke to the feeling of spray against her face. Her body felt sore and her stomach churned a bit.  
  
'What the hell?' She thought and slowly opened her eyelids.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she saw light, which gave her a throbbing headache and quickly closed them. Next she heard gulls overhead. When she reopened her eyes she saw the birds. After a few minutes of lying there, she finally stood up. She realized where she was.  
  
'Why am I on a boat?' She thought, looking around she saw she was towards the front, standing on slightly shaky legs.  
  
"All hands to the deck!" a voice shouted.  
  
When she stood up, she saw 2 dozen grungy men running around going to their assigned places doing what ever needed to be done. She walked down the deck, sloppily. She noticed some of the men staring at her. When she found one that looked like the 1st mate, she asked him where she was.  
  
"Why miss! You are on the Black Pearl! And if you don't mind me asking, but who might you be?" He asked, his rough voice seeming proud yet concered.  
  
'The what?' Her inner voice's asked at once.  
  
"Umm, can you take me to your captain please?" She asked nervously.  
  
"He's un at the helm" he responded.  
  
"Thank you". She muttered.  
  
After she looked around for a second and realized that the helm must be up the stairs, she decided to go up.  
  
"Umm excuse me?" she asked the man standing with his back towards her.  
  
He was about her height, with a long leather jacket, boots, and a tri- corner hat. All of which were tattered and worn. She also noticed that his hair was in what looked like dread locks from the back.  
  
He turned to face her. "And who might you be luv?"  
  
"Courtney" She said, nervously.  
  
'Why did you tell him you silly schmuck!?' Her inner voices yelled.  
  
She got a look at his face. He had a tan, dark brown eyes, a moustache, and beads in his beard. And what looked like to be a bone?  
  
'Why does he have a bone in his hair?' She thought. 'It must have some personal significance, I guess.'  
  
"Ok Courtney, do you know how to cook?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I can cook, but it depends on what you like" she responded.  
  
"Ok well, you are now Cook Courtney. Considering our old cook just took a trip to Davey Jones's locker". He showed her the way down to the kitchen.  
  
He smiled, showing several gold teeth and left her. She saw that it needed some major work but it would do. She set her pack down, rolled up her sleeves, tied her jacket around her waist, and got to work. Unfortunately the "soap" consisted of a bar of mold. Thankfully, she had some with her.  
  
After school she had to take a shower at school after rowing practice, so she had some soap, but it was this Dial antibacterial stuff. So she once again went to work, and spent the rest of the day doing to dishes.  
  
That night the crew came down for dinner. Luckily she had found some potatoes and mashed them with some onions and carrots. They moaned and groaned a bit but didn't complain much. After all it was food.  
  
"Captain, when we dock next, can we please pick up some more food?" she asked.  
  
"Sure luv, hey you're the only one to call me captain!" He said, smiling again.  
  
Unfortunately during this entire thing she did not stop and contemplate what had happened.  
  
'How the hell did I wind up here?' She thought, as she cleaned the dishes she had used to fix dinner. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: nope owns nutin except for Courtney!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Captain, Sir, where might I be sleeping?" She asked, after she was done that evening and the crew was done doing their drunken singing.  
  
"Well luv, take Ur pick, my room or with the crew" he said.  
  
"Two more questions: you don't possibly have two beds, and what is your full name?" she asked.  
  
"Well luv, I'm afraid ur stuck with me, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
'Damn, I have to sleep in the same bed as him. One more problem, I have only my practice cloths! Well I really didn't work THAT hard, so I guess they'll have to do!' She thought.  
  
"OK Captain Sparrow, show me the way." She said.  
  
"Can't wait to hop in me bed luv eh? I know ye couldn't resist for long," he slurred.  
  
"Anyone ever tell you you're cocky?" She said, a bit annoyed at him.  
  
"Sounds lil dirrrty luv" He slurred again and made his way below decks.  
  
'God how drunk is this guy?!' She thought and clutched her bags tightly. 'Well, I have my bag; something in there might hurt him if he tries something.'  
  
She couldn't help but think that he DID have nice eyes. But he would never like her in a million years.  
  
'A guy wants a little petit thing, with a nice body. Not me! Some fat Florida girl.' She thought, relaxing a bit.  
  
She had a knack for talking her self out of ever thinking a guy could or would even look at her like that. Well she was wrong. He WAS looking at her, and it wasn't because of her bra size for once. He liked that she was tall and strong and apparently could carry her own. He knew that she couldn't always be this shy, hell she called him cocky.  
  
'Why did she call me cocky? Sounds a bit dirty.' He thought, showing her into the room.  
  
He sat down and pulled off his boots. He smiled again as she looked around the room. She told him to turn around, he did, but she hadn't noticed the mirror, where he could see her change. He shrugged and faced the mirror and smiled. She had her back to him; she first put on her work out pants. She then took her shirt off, exposing her muscle filled back; it was also tan. She sensed him watching her, and turned her head. She smiled, she didn't care that he watched her, he didn't see anything, so what did it matter. Then took out her contacts and jumped in bed. Luckily it was a queen, so she had her own side.  
  
'I sleep in a ball anyway so it doesn't matter.' She thought.  
  
She was so tired that as soon as she hit the pillow she was asleep. Jack came and lied down next to her; he put his hand on her surprisingly hard stomach. Then he blew out the candle.  
  
"Night luv." He said.  
  
'She sure is unique.' He thought before drifting off to sleep. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 Disclaimer: I don't own any characters minus Courtney, the rest are owned by Disney. *Tear*  
  
I wanted to thank Labelle for their kind words. That was very sweet of you and thank you for your encouragement.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
She woke up early, which was VERY unusual. As she awoke the events of yesterday flooded over her  
  
'Holy crap!' she thought. 'This can't be happening. This goes against the laws of space and freaking time!' her eyes widened as the realities sank in.  
  
She didn't have any clean clothes except for her practice clothes and the one she had for PE. Thank god she had her purse though. It had her cell and old crappy MP3 (only held 13 songs). She also realized that she had her backpack and laptop case (EVERYONE had to have one at her school, For some odd reason it's required). She looked through her bag; all she had was a few textbooks and an Edgar Allan Poe book. Then she checked her laptop. No battery.  
  
'Damn it! Well I'll just change into the sweats and old crew shirt to cook in'. She thought.  
  
She got re-dressed and walked out to see that they had docked in some strange port. Then she went and looked for Jack.  
  
"Captain, umm we still need more food for the crew..." She stammered.  
  
"Well you'll just have to go find some eh luv?" He then handed her some money and sent her off. "Be back in 2 hours, we best be leavin' soon."  
  
She nodded and walked off. All around her there were carts and wooden buildings. She soon found a food stand. She shoved some bananas, tomatoes, bread and a few other essentials in her bag. After paying the man she realized the still had an hour to kill.  
  
So, she tried to do some exploring. After realizing she didn't know her way around, she tried to find her way to the ship. After spending the rest of the hour trying to find the damn docks, she saw ship she was looking for.  
  
She then boarded and went to unload in the kitchen. It seemed rather boring in there so she decided to sing a little. She turned on her MP3 player and sang as she worked:  
  
"Look at the stars,  
  
Look how they shine for you,  
  
And everything you do,  
  
Yeah, they were all yellow.  
  
I came along,  
  
I wrote a song for you,  
  
And all the things you do,  
  
And it was called Yellow.  
  
So then I took my turn,  
  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
  
And it was all yellow  
  
Your skin  
  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
  
Turn into something beautiful,  
  
You know, you know I love you so,  
  
You know I love you so.  
  
I swam across,  
  
I jumped across for you." She sang.  
  
Jack was walking by the kitchen when he hears someone singing. He popped his head in and saw Courtney washing food and singing a strange song. She was not the best singer, he had to admit, but it was refreshing to hear a woman's voice rather then a bunch of drunken pirates. While singing he got a chance to really look at her.  
  
Her hair was colored at least 3 different colors. He liked so see that she was curvy. He had always liked the curvy girls. She felt some one behind her and turned to see Jack looking at her intently.  
  
"Do you need something?" she asked.  
  
She hoped that he hadn't heard her sing, because, well she sucked. She had a lower singing voice for a girl, hence being an alto.  
  
"I was wonderin' if you had anythin' prepared for the crew. They're getting' restless luv, and you don't wanna be seein' a restless, drunk, and hungry crew..." He said, smiling again.  
  
"Umm, ok, give me a minute." she quickly as she could, threw together some meat she had cooked earlier so it wouldn't spoil and tomatoes. She also pulled out the bottles of liquor Jack had requested get put out.  
  
"Ok tell em to come in and they'll get fed". She said.  
  
He nodded and yelled to them. He grabbed one of the plates and a large bottle of rum as thundering feet were heard above deck and cheers from a hungry group of pirates.  
  
For some odd reason she was starting to think Jack was rather cute. But once again talked her self out of it.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*Yellow: by Coldplay 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, owns nothing. I do own Courtney, but owns nutin else, damn.  
  
That night went she went into Jack's room she found him passed out in a chair in the corner clutching his rum bottle. He appeared to have the death grip on the poor thing.  
  
'I was wondering where he went!' She thought, smiling a little.  
  
She changed in the corner watching him to make sure if he woke up, he wouldn't see anything. When fully dressed she went and took out her contacts. She once again fell asleep rather quickly.  
  
The next morning she woke to find Jack next to her, but with his head on her stomach and knees on the floor, and rum bottle still in hand. She tried her hardest not to wake him, but as his head hit the sheets he stirred and grunted.  
  
"What, wha. Oh, hey, luv!" He said, squinting at the sun.  
  
"Good morning, sleep well" she mocked.  
  
It's not often you wake up and find a sleeping man on your stomach that wasn't there the night before.  
  
"Well I'll go make breakfast for the crew..." She said, pulling herself off of the bed.  
  
She put up her hair in a quick ponytail and walked off. He watched her go. He wondered what made her so different then any of the other girls he had met. She seemed more quite, but there was something else... He had seen it in her eyes, a deep sadness that he couldn't quite put his thumb on.  
  
In the kitchen Courtney picked up some rice and started to boil it. She had to find something to light the stove with. Unfortunately it was a wooden stove, not an easy thing to work. She went out and got a bucket of salt water and once again began to boil it.  
  
She thought about her family. This was the first time she had thought about them. She wondered how her mother was, and her little half brothers. She knew her stepmother didn't give a shit about her and was probably happy she was gone. She missed her dad most of all though. She only saw him maybe once or twice a month if she was lucky.  
  
'Divorce, it also sucks'. She thought.  
  
She heard someone come down the stairs to the kitchen. When she looked up she saw Mr. Gibbs, the man she had talked to when she first came aboard.  
  
"Hey did ye hear, we are throwin' a lil party tonight up on deck. Get your dancin' shoes on girlie!" He said.  
  
'Oh great, a dance'. She though, she had never had a good experience with those.  
  
That night she hears a great commotion up on the deck. Then she remembered that there was the "dance" thing Gibbs had told her about. She went up and decided to check it out. When she reached the deck she saw the lanterns had been lit and there was a golden glow about the deck. There were a few men to make up the bend, and two men dancing. Al the rest stood around them in a circle. Courtney walked up and put her hand on Jack's shoulder. He jumped a little and turned to see who touched him.  
  
"Oh hey luv, don't be sneakin' up on a pirate, you might get cut. Just for future reference. Oh hey glad to see ya made it! Wanna dance luv!?" he said, startled at his own words.  
  
He didn't really know why he asked her to dance but it just slipped out. When she heard this she hesitated but accepted.  
  
"Ok umm sure... one problem; I don't know how to dance." She said, smiling.  
  
"Now is the time to learn then isn't it luv!" he grabbed her hand and towed her out in the middle of the people.  
  
He grabbed her waist in one hand and her left hand in the other. He noticed that she had some rough spots on them.  
  
"What are these from luv?"  
  
"Oh, they're old blisters. Where I come from I do rowing, you know, where there are 1, 2, 4, or 8 people in a boat and they row? Well the oars give you blisters, after a while of bleeding they heal and turn into rough spots. Sorry if they bother you, but mist of them have healed." She said, blushing a bit.  
  
"Oh its ok luv, I was just wondering..."He said.  
  
After he grabbed her hand again he started to lead her around in a circle. Remarkably she didn't step on his feet.  
  
'Geez, well at least I haven't killed anyone yet! I may not be that graceful, but at least I have some coordination.'  
  
She looked up and saw his eyes locked on hers. She did a little mental *gasp*. He had beautiful eyes. They looked as if they were boring into her soul.  
  
When she looked up, he finally got to see a good look at her face in the light. He tried to look at her one night but it was too dark and he passed out on her stomach. But he saw the same sadness again. He also saw the green in her eyes that he hadn't noticed before. He saw that she had full lips that were a pale pink color. Her skin was olive with a hint of pink. On her neck she had a single mole, a small one on the right side. Around her neck she had a piece of dark amber glass on a string of lighter amber beads. When he looked back into her eyes he again saw the sadness but now he also saw something else he couldn't quite pin point.  
  
When the song ended, Courtney walked away as more men came out to the dance floor. When she reached the cabin that her and Jack shared she sat down on the bed and pulled out her beloved MP3 player. In doing so, Jack saw her leave and followed her. When he opened the door he found her rummaging through her bag.  
  
"Hey luv you ok, you seem sad." He said.  
  
"I'm fine!" she lied.  
  
"I might not have known you long, but there is somethin' on Ur mind luv, you can tell ol' Capt. Jack!"  
  
"Hon, ya don't want to know. It's a little too personal to be sharing with an almost complete stranger." She said, looking up.  
  
"We're not stranger here luv, hell the two of us have been sharin' the same bed!" He said, smiling.  
  
She winced at that. "Ok fine, here's the short version. Parents divorced due to cheating father, married woman cheated with had two sons, he was an alcoholic, the woman he married beat her new stepdaughter, yours truly, and so on an so on. Happy now?"  
  
"Well love if that's the short version, I don't wanna hear the longer one! Just kiddin', but still, I'm sorry that all that happened... how old were you when Ur father left ya?" He asked, walking into the room  
  
She thought about it. "I was about a week old," she said bluntly.  
  
He came over and sat next to her putting his arm around her and pulling her into him. "If it helps any, I sorta know how ya feel. Ya see this scar, me own father did this..." he pulled up his left sleeve and showed her a disfigured 'y' shaped scar on his arm.  
  
"Hey jack can we please go sleep know..." she said with a tired yawn.  
  
"Sure luv, anything you want." He said.  
  
He pushed back a piece of her hair and placed it behind her ear. She lay down on her side, and felt Jack lie next to her and put his arm around her hip and pull her in close. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy and safe, just lying there in his arms. 


	6. Author's Note, sry ya'll

Author's notes sry: hey ya'll sry but I have to go down to Little Gasparilla Island, and I don't have internet. But on the good side, I'll finish writing the rest of the story so expect frequent updates on Sunday- whenever! Luv ya'll and everyone that reviewed!  
  
cv1491585,  
  
(AIM some time if ya want to.) 


	7. chapter 6

The next morning Courtney woke to see a sleeping man in front of her, with his arm around her waist. She must have turned over in the night. She gingerly picked up his arm from around her waist and placed it by his chest. As she slid out of bed she hears a moan...  
  
"Mornin luv, sleep well?" he asked.  
  
"Ha yeah you?"  
  
"Yeah what time is it?"  
  
"Time to get up, come on, up!!" she went over am bounced on the bed. She had never really been a morning person, but today she was in a good mood (considering she had woken up next to a gorgeous man). She went and grabbed some cloths and found a wash bin and attempted to wash her cloths. When she finished and they were finally dried, she went into the kitchen and once again began to sing.  
  
Mama take this badge off of me I can't use it anymore It's getting dark to dark to see Feel I'm knocking on heavens door  
  
Knocking on heaven's door  
  
Mama put my guns in the ground I can't shoot them anymore That long black cloud is coming down I feel like I'm knocking on heaven's door. *  
  
It was a song she had herd on an award show, and it was probably the only Avril Lavigne. She picked up a knife and started to slice some tomatoes. He mind started to drift a little //I wonder if he's a good kisser, hey where did that come from?! Not thinking not thinking//. As she pulled the knife back it caught her finger "Ouch! Shit damn!" she screamed. She looked down at her finger and saw the blood start to come out. She wrapped a small towel around her hand and climbed the stairs to the top deck. She went and found Jack.  
  
"Hey Jack you don't possibly know how to do stitches do ya?" she asked to his back/ He turned and saw her hand in the towel wide eyed.  
  
"Luv what the hell did you do to your hand?!"  
  
"I cut it obviously, but I was cutting tomatoes, lost in thought, and accidentally caught my finger with the freaking knife, so do you know how to do stitches?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, hold on. Hey Gibbs! Can you steer for a minute or two? Thanks. Ok come on luv I'll take ya down." he led her down to his room, and she sat down at the table in the corner. He brought over some pliers, needle and some weird looking thread.  
  
"Hear give me your hand luv." She handed him her hand.  
  
"Ok this will hurt, but it'll be over quick and easy." He took her hand and began to stitch up her hand. In all it took about 30 stitches.  
  
"You really nicked your finger good luv. What were you thinking about with you did this?" he asked with a slight smirk.  
  
"Nothing, I ah was umm thinking about home, and my family, well or what's left of it". He smirked again.  
  
"Ok sure luv. Well there ya go, ur'll all done!"  
  
"Thanks!" she stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out. Jack's brought his hand up to him cheek.  
  
Courtney went over to her bag and found some of her athletic tape for her blisters, and wrapped her finger up. She then walked past Jack and out the door and back in to the kitchen. She finished cooking all three meals for the day. Just as she finished she turned around and found jack standing there. He had startled her a little bit.  
  
"Oh hey jack, need something?"  
  
"Ahhh no, sry just takin a wee walk around. Hey can I have a bite of somethin?"  
  
"Sure, what do you want?" she went to the cupboard. As she was opening it, she felt him come up behind her. He put his hands on her waist.  
  
"Do you have any apples?" he asked in her ear.  
  
"Ahh yeah hold on." She stretched as far as she could to the top shelf, when she came back down she turned around. Her face only inches from his.  
  
"Thanxs luv." He smirked at her. She then realized how close they were.  
  
"Umm hi Jack..."  
  
He leaned into her. His lips lightly touching hers. This was not her first kiss, but it was he first real one. She pushed hers against his. His tongue slightly touching he lips. She let him in and met his tongue with hers. The kiss became more passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.  
  
When the kiss broke she just looked at him. "What was that for?" she asked slightly dazed.  
  
"Well I don't really know. I think ur pretty and thought I should kiss ya!" he says with a smile.  
  
"Ok that works!" she said still a little bubbly. She went up to him lightly kissed him and walked out door to their room. She lay down in the bed. She hears him walk in and lay down next to her. He wraps his arm around her waist and kisses her nose.  
  
"Night luv".  
  
"Night jack"  
  
*Knocking on heaven's door: Avril Lavigne 


	8. chapter 7

Courtney woke up the next morning in dire need of a bath, so she thought anyway. //I have never gone this long with out a friggin shower!// she looked down at herself, her jeans were now worn and faded, and her shirt was no longer with but a strange beige color. She noticed jack was gone. When she looked at her watch it was dead. //damn. this thing was durable too//. She opened up her bad and found her beloved mp3 player and went to go make breakfast.  
After preparing the breakfast for the crew she went back to washing dished as her music blasted in her ears.  
  
Home is behind the world ahead, And there are many paths to tread, Through shadow, to the edge of night, Till the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, Cloud and shade. All shall fade, All shall... fade.  
  
//this song isn't bad//. (A/N: yes it is the song Pippin sang in LotR3). She really liked her music unfortunately the song was short but the next picked up immediately.  
  
If I had the chance, love I would not hesitate To tell you all the things I never said before Don't tell me it's too late  
  
Cause I've relied on my illusions To keep me warm at night But I denied in my capacity to love I am willing, to give up this fight  
  
I've been up all night drinking To drown my sorrow down Nothing seems to help me since you went away  
  
I'm so tired of this town Where every tongue is wagging When every back is turned Their telling secrets that should never be revealed There's nothing to be gained from this But disaster... Here's a good one.. Did you hear about my friend He's embarrassed to be seen now Because we... Oh no. Be seen...  
  
If I had the chance love You know, I would not hesitate To tell you all the things I never said before Don't tell me it's too late  
  
Cause I've relied on my illusions To keep me warm at night But I denied in my capacity to love I am willing, to give up this fight Oh, I am willing to give up this fight... *  
  
//god I love that song...// when she FINALLY finished the dishes and kitchen work. She decided to go back to the cabin. When she got there she picked up her backpack and began looking through it. When she found a package of pictures, she opened up the envelope and found the pictures she had taken one day during lunch. She started to flip through them, and found one of her friend looking wide-eyed, and another of Amanda looming over her; she was over 6ft tall. When she finished she went up to the deck to find Jack at the helm.  
  
"Hey jack is there anyway to possibly get a bath is there? If it's not to much trouble of course..."  
  
"Oh sure, hold on. Gibbs! The lady would like a bath, prepare one wont ya?!"  
  
"Sure jack this way miss Courtney." Gibbs led her down to her cabin and brought in a big metal bin.  
  
"Be back in a minute with some water."  
  
"Thank you soo much Mr. Gibbs." He returned about 15 minutes later with two big buckets of water.  
  
"Hear ya go young lady. Need anything else, just yell for Anamaria. She's the only other lady on the ship besides you."  
  
"Thanks again!" she hadn't realized there was another female on board. She hadn't seen her in the line for food. Ah well. Courtney quickly undressed and climbed in the tub. The water was warm and soothing. She bathed until the water got ice cold and then climbed out. She then realized all her cloths were dirty. She went and found a trunk of cloths that were apparently Jack's. //he wont mind if I borrow them will he? I'll just wear them until I finish washing my other ones//. She grabbed her other cloths and began scrubbing them in the tub. It took longer then she thought to wash all three shirts, jeans, a pair or sweat pants, and her underwear and bra. //great now then have to dry//. She looked out the port hole and saw the sun beginning to set. //shit! I forgot to make the crew's food!// she ran down to the kitchen and made steak, bread, and apples with some either honey or sugar, which ever one she wasn't out of. Courtney then realized she was coming close to being out of food. She ran back to the cabin to find her cloths half way dry. //damnit! Why wont these dry!//. She ran back to check on the food. It was done. She threw it all on "plates" and ran back to the cabin. She found her pants to be mostly dry and just threw them on. //note to self, NEVER wear wet jeans. They are just a wee bit sticky// she kept jacks shirt on but threw her bra on under it, just in case. She ran back down to the kitchen to find the crew starting to file in line. //ok so who is the Anamaria?//. She began to pass out the plates to each person. One of them caught her eye. They wore a large hat covering their face, but their lips were very much feminine.  
  
"Are you Anamaria?" she asked the stranger.  
  
"What's it to ya?" she barked  
  
"Nothing just good to see fellow girl on board." She continued to pass out the plates, when Jack came up last.  
  
"Nice shirt, looks strangely familiar." he said smirking (again).  
  
"It's yours, mine are drying and I had no other cloths to wear"  
  
"U could have just come naked, no one would have minded luv! It's probably the most excitement most of these men would have had a long while!" he said, still smirking, only bigger.  
  
"Well we couldn't have that now can we!" she flashed him a smile. She felt sooo much better after her bath. After dinner she went up to the deck to watch the stars. She noticed that they are so much brighter then in her time. Courtney was looking for Orion when Jack came up behind her. She jumped a little and turned. He turned her back around and wrapped his hands around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Lovely aren't they." she asked him.  
  
"Yeah which one is your favorite?" he asked into her ear.  
  
"Orion is. It's the one with the three in a row then the four making a kind of box around them." She lifted her arm to point it out.  
  
"Oh, it's nice looking, what is it supposed to be again?"  
  
"It's Orion the hunter"  
  
"Ah ok, well I'm goin to bed, big day tomorrow, you comin?"  
  
"Yeah sure, what's tomorrow?"  
  
"Tortugas. Now come on, bed time." He pulled her off to the cabin by the waist. When they entered he turned to face her. She gave him a quick kiss and started to walk off, but his hand was still at her hips. He pulled her back into him. He pulled her into a kiss. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her harder. She slid her tongue along his teeth tasting the metallic taste of the gold caps. He tasted also of rum and sugar. He grabbed her tongue with his and kissed her harder and more passionately. She tried to pull him to the bed. But he was ahead of her. Before she knew it he was on top of her. She slid her hands down her arms, and he put his arms on the sides of her head. She broke the kiss and just looked at him. "Why me?" she asked. //stupid, stupid question!// he smiled a little.  
  
"Why does anybody choose anybody?" //good answer//.  
  
"Well jack let's just go to sleep, if that's ok.?"  
  
"Sure luv. U'll love Tortugas!" he slid off her and settled next to her. She turned on her side to face him and gave him a quick kiss. They fell peacefully asleep. *Sarah McLachlan: Dirty Little Secret  
  
A/N: sorry I won't update for a while. Ok well maybe a week or two. Don't kill me. I have writers block! Read and review. Flames are not welcome. I am rather sick of them. 


End file.
